


You belong to your brother

by Regrettispaghetti



Category: Blood Lad
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Brotherly Love, Crack Relationships, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forced, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Nail pulling, Non-Consensual Spanking, Past Child Abuse, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rare Pairings, Sibling Bonding, Sick Character, Spanking, Torture, Twisted, Vampire Sex, Vampires, blood acts as aphrodisiac, for gremlin, male yandere, teeth pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regrettispaghetti/pseuds/Regrettispaghetti
Summary: While Fuyumi and Liz are gone, Braz decides to bond with his younger brother again. Staz  resists, but is not happy with the consequences.





	You belong to your brother

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am and even within a month. Another crack-ship in a kinda unknown fandom... Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes. Also I do not own Blood Lad. Anyway, enjoy!

Staz nervously looked around and took a seat in the soft chair. Fuyumi and Liz were gone, exploring the city and enjoying a time out. They left him behind with Braz, wanting a rest from the boys. He tried to relax, anxious about his brothers plans. Since his magic potential was released he felt safer, but not to much, as he always felt the observant glare. It was annoying. Jeez, could his brother not give him a break? The second he thought about it, he felt a cold shiver and turned around, only to stare into Braz's malicious face.

>>Hello baby brother.<< he greeted him. Staz narrowed his eyes.

>>What do you want?<< he asked suspiciously. >>Nothing special, I just want to spend some quality time with my beloved brother. << Braz replied, smiling sweetly. He laid his hand on Staz shoulder who jerked away.

>>Go away.<< he snarled, his heart pounding faster. He didn't like the look his older brother was giving him. He knew it from his childhood. The interested, yet sadistic glimmer. Memories of being electrocuted and being shot welled up, making him nauseous. He frowned. Braz leaned closer, until his nose touched Staz. Staz pupils were dilated and he could not move. Braz was hypnotizing him and he shamefully let it happen.

Helpless, just like in his childhood, he let Braz enter his mind. His body was tense and he got lost in his brothers crimson eyes. Suddenly he felt calm as he handed over the control over to his him, just like-! Fuyumi's image flashed across his mind. No! He could not be controlled again! He ripped his mind away from the dripping cold void, jerking his body away and getting ready to attack.

>>You bastard!<< he hissed angrily and began to snarl. Braz licked his lips.

>>The ghost girl gave you courage to resist. Interesting.<< he stated and loosened his tie.

>>Yes! God damn, leave me alone you piece of shit.<< Staz growled and golden claws formed around him. >>tsk tsk tsk. Is this a way to talk to your older brother. Staz?<< Braz asked and smirked. His pointy teeth were clearly visible. Staz felt uneasy. Braz was intimidating and more importantly really dangerous. He could practically taste his blood lust.

>>Fuck off!<< he spat angrily, backing away.

>>oh Staz, you are really naughty today. I ought to fix your unruly behavior.<< Braz announced and let his blood reaper appear. Staz responded with unfolding his golden claw. He pushed back his upwelling fear, forcing himself to be stronger than his brother. However, he knew his power wasstill not completely regained and he was not as experienced fighting. >>So you are going to fight me… I shouldn't have you let you leave me.<< Braz sighed and dodged an angry attack of his younger brother.

>> slow as usual. What did I tell you about attacking a pure vampire?<< Braz asked, before countering Staz' other attack. Staz stumbled and felt a hot burn across his back. A fleshy wound shortly opened before closing thanks to his regenerating power. It burned greatly and he gritted his teeth, hissing in pain.

>>Never get distracted or be to slow!<< Braz continued and revealed his blue magic swords. He teleported behind Staz, who turned around a second to late, getting impaled by one of the swords. >>Argh!!<< he cried out, feeling immense pain. >>You b-bastard!<< he cursed and tried to remove the sword with his claws. Braz sighed and slammed another sword into Staz's back, making him scream in agony.

>>Brother, I do not want to hurt you. However, if you continue talking back in such a disrespectful way I will discipline you.<< He announced and let his third sword pierce Staz right arm. He made sure to hit the painful, but nonlethal spots. >>Discipline? You sick-AHHH!<< Staz yelled as his claw was temporary destroyed by the remaining swords. >>Hurts!<< he hissed and focused to regain strength.

>>Oh brother. Could it be you want to be punished? I already warned you, yet you continue to misbehave.<< Braz asked amused, watching his brother snarl frustrated. They both knew Staz could easily break out, even so his mind was restraining him. Staz was furious and struggled, driving the swords deeper in his body.

>>Y-you! Why?! What do you even want, you perverted-ARGH!<< Staz began, interrupted by a burning pain, making him see white. >>Ah ah ah. Behave Staz.<< Braz advised him and smirked. He had ripped out one of Staz nails. Staz was to shocked to speak, memories of his trauma resurfacing. He started to tremble and remembered how cruel Braz was. If it had been necessary to castigate him, he performed a vivisection on him. The stench of blood hit his nose and pulled him out of his momentary state of fear. Braz observed him closely, seemingly content with his reactions. Staz eyes were wide open, displaying his inner beast shackled in dread. Damn it all! He was paralyzed. How? No! He would not submit easily! He just needed to think of Fuyumi! Her warm smile and her clumsy yet cute way to calm everyone.

>>She really has a deep impact on your mind. I must say I'm not satisfied. We will work this out and-<< Braz started calmly, before getting a surprise hit by Staz right fist. He heard his nose break and felt the blood flow out. Staz let out a feral growl.

>>No. We will not and if you dare to harm her-! OUCH!<< Staz was cut of by a loud slap. His left cheek stung. Braz sighed as he looked into Staz red eyes. The ghost girl was deeply entangled in his brain. That would require more training and more importantly more of his love.

>>Alright, I won't remove her from your mind. After all I am your older brother and I just wish for your best.<< Braz said and watched Staz getting confused. Staz blinked, not believing his ears. >>Just like that?<<, >>Just like that. Also don't think we're finished here, dear Staz. << Braz agreed and glared at his little brother. He did not forget the punch and decided to return the favor once more. He twisted all of his swords and made Staz scream in agony. He used this moment to slam his hand in Staz' mouth and pushed against his teeth, skin breaking and letting the natural instinct of a vampire do the work. Staz halted and felt the warm blood in his mouth. He immediately started sucking out the sweet liquid and moaned involuntarily. Braz grinned satisfied and activated his blood stalker, forcing Staz to let go. Finally he managed to infuse his blood in Staz.

>>ARGH! What have I done? What have you made me do?!<< Staz asked panicked, realizing what he had allowed. He gulped hard, the aftertaste of the delicious blood not damping his guilt and fear. Oh no. The blood stalker was in him and he was at the complete mercy of his older brother. It was worse than the hypnosis. >>Alright. You brought it upon yourself Staz.<<

>>You Ass-!!<< he blurted out, shortly before his jaw was forcefully clammed shut. >>Staz, you truly astonish me. You seemingly yearn for more and harder punishment. Maybe you seek to regain the lost time while we were separated. Then I must say I am flattered and will gladly fulfill your wish.<< Braz announced, enjoying the horrified look of his brother. With a snap of his fingers Staz opened his mouth, presenting his now clean fangs.

He let out a guttural gargle, incapable of moving his tongue or any other part of his body. His eyes burned and started to water. No, please not! His own body did not listen to him at all. He was not in control, like all those years ago. Instead Braz played him like a puppet, pulling the strings after his liking and maneuvering his mind into the abyss. >>Let us start, little brother.<< Braz said, voice vibrating with desire. He removed his cloak and tie, disturbing Staz deeply. He would hyperventilate if he could. However, he was at the mercy of Braz, helpless and reduced to a mere plaything, kneeling on the ground. Braz licked his lips and caressed Staz cheek, eyes full of anticipation and a glint of lust. Staz winced disgusted, remembering their bonding time when he was little.

>>You are so beautiful, yet so defiant. Do not worry, I'll fix it.<< Braz whispered and gently rubbed over Staz bottom lip, drawing out another whimper. Staz felt sick. He wanted to throw up and run. Fear and hunger clouded his mind as he felt a familiar hand pushing down his tongue. Without a warning a sharp pain rushed through his mind.

>>Grrhhgghh!<< a metallic taste spread trough his mouth. Braz had pulled out one of his fangs and examined it. >>It grew magnificent. Unfortunately I have to remove them all.<< Braz sighed and did not bother to fake remorse. He dropped it and before Staz could respond, Braz mercilessly continued with the next tooth, his blood stalker stopping further blood loss. Staz groaned hurt bound to watch his older brother slowly plucking out his teeth one by one. The sheer torment was not the extraction of his ivories. Oh no, it was the loss of control over his body.

Still, he was able to feel and receive pain. Occasional sounds of distress left his mouth. Fuyumi! Her image was preventing him from breaking, although it was fading. After Braz was finished, most of the teeth were regrown and Staz only prayed for it to stop. He had enough. Tears streamed down his cheeks. Braz released him and watched him vomit. Staz blinked hastily, savoring his regained control. He looked up to his brother, who crossed his arms, a dark glimmer in his eyes. I am sorry big brother was the demanded line. Fuyumi was nothing more than a blur, however, it kept him sane. His bastard brother would not win!

>>...fuck you..<< Staz panted full of spite. Braz frowned, irritated by the behavior. How? Was he being to lenient? He took deep breaths. He loved his baby brother, even so he was filled with indignation. He did not bother to reply, instead he withdrew Staz body control once more and forced one of his knees on the ground. Staz watched in horror how his arms were reaching for his brother, offering his hands, like doing a proposal.

>>Just remember, your misbehavior forced me to do this.<< Braz snarled displeased. He was not used to defiance. Especially not from his little brother, who used to be so cute. Staz had no choice but to look at Braz, slightly fearing the consequences. His tongue was controlled and his mouth was closed when it started. The scream died in his throat, as his first nail was snapped and pulled out. The blood was kept inside by the stalker increasing the pain. Fuyumi's image was finally gone, leaving Staz alone in the madness of fear and anguish.

No, no! She could not disappear! He needed her, or else he would give in! He fought bravely to keep her image in his mind. It was futile, his mind taking heavy strains of being caged in the own body. Her support has vanished and he was left behind with his sadistic brother. Braz noticed the change in Staz heartbeat and cruelly twisted the next nail until it fell of. Staz would have flinched however, only feeling the pain and not responding irritated him even more. He tried to fight against his increasing stress and failed. Braz changed his tactics to torture him more. He changed in between the snapping and twisting, reserving doing both for the last nail on each hand. Staz sweated like crazy, his body hurting. Tears streamed down his face and he could not avoid to give in to his childhood trauma. Long suppressed memories broke to the surface, mixing with his current torture. He could not fight anymore. Everything seemed to be so distant, drowning in pain and painting his vision black.

It hurt to much, his mind fucking with him, showing him images of his childhood where he was punched, fucked and drowned. It repeated over and over, until Braz finished and returned some of Staz body control. Staz immediately closed his eyes, relieved of not looking at his brother and fell to the ground. He was weak and powerless. Disgust overwhelmed him as he thought about the situation. How could he accept this so easily? Because of the immense mental and physical pain. He was not strong enough, so he submitted.

>>Y-You win… I'm s..sorry.<< Staz apologized, a bitter taste filling his mouth. This asshole! Like a puppet he was lifted from the ground and stood in front of Braz, who had a pleased look on his face. He wiped his tears away and patted his head.

>>Good boy.<< Braz praised him and Staz regained his control. He wanted to step back, however, he was grabbed by Braz and pulled into a kiss. >>Mmnh!<< Staz kissed back, ashamed and defeated. He should fight it, instead he continued to kiss his older brother and let him undress him. His shirt was quickly disposed and his pants followed, breaking the kiss for a short amount of time. Staz gasped when Braz touched his bare skin. No! This was wrong on so many levels. He shivered when Braz licked his neck, before piercing his skin with his fangs. His eyes turned red and a moan involuntarily escaped his mouth. Braz purred pleased and sucked out his blood, relishing the taste.

>>..Stop!<< Staz groaned, not being able to resist the incoming pleasure.

>>Never.<< Braz simply replied and bit him again. Staz quivered frustrated and helpless. >>You..! You da-! Aahh!<< Staz moaned and was interrupted by a hand in his boxers.

>>Braz! Please- not.. stop it!<< he pleaded. >>Are your sure you want this to stop? I am not even using my blood stalker and you are getting hard.<< Braz asked sadistically, stroking Staz erection. Staz moaned deeply, shaking his head in denial. >>You were more honest as a child, never rejecting the pleasure.<< Braz murmured and licked his cheek. Staz gagged in disgust. Yes, he had been used by his older brother, even begging for his touch. It was not uncommon for vampire siblings to bond in a sexual way, however, Braz started the bonding at a very early age.

>>At least your body is responding sincerely. See?<< Braz asked and rubbed the tip of his penis, making Staz wince in shame. Braz licked his lips before he kissed Staz and stroked him faster. Staz could not oppose his brother and slowly accepted the pleasure. Old memories of him masturbating to Braz appeared in his mind and he blushed, disappointed in himself. Braz grinned and felt his brother’s resistance crumble. Soon he could renew the bond. His own erection pushed against his shorts and he moaned, making Staz shiver. Staz panted helplessly as he was jerked of. This should not be happening! Soon he was leaking pre-cum and Braz spread it all over his penis, causing him to moan hotly.

No! Braz was doing it! If he lost control here, he would lose it forever and allow another bonding session. He was so close, yet he kept pushing it back. Braz realized the denial and picked up the pace. Staz resistance was getting weaker again, as his mind replayed the sensation of climaxing.

>>Come for me.<< Braz suddenly ordered in a deep voice, pushing Staz over the edge.

>>AHHhh!<< Staz cried out, ejaculating in his shorts. He gasped heavily, stars dancing in front of his eyes. Like in his childhood Braz had commanded him to come and he had obeyed.

>>Oh Staz, no need to cry. You are still responding to me. That is wonderful!<< Braz said delighted and kissed Staz happily. Staz was everything but happy. He had given in. Easily. Angry at himself he cried and returned the kiss. In a flash Braz picked him up in a bridal style and carried him into the bedroom. Staz gulped in distress. He knew what would follow. His body reacted positively, getting hard, however, his mind was still fighting. He refused to leave the last bit of his dignity to be removed or to be bonded. One last try! Braz was undressing, his red eyes fixating his sibling greedily. Staz waited patiently for Braz to join him on the bed and even spread his legs a little. Braz pleasantly surprised, wasted no time and quickly topped him. Staz was shortly distracted by his older brothers dazzling body, before punching him in the face. The punch caught Braz off guard and he was not able to stop it. Disbelieve grazed his features as a bit blood dripped out of his nose.

>>How dare you!? You ungrateful little brat!<< he snarled and restrained Staz arms with his blood stalker. Did he really not learn his lesson? Staz groaned in pain, realizing his mistake as he was pulled across Braz lap. Oh no, not this punishment! The first slap made him yowl in pain. >>Arghh!<< he screamed, cheeks burning in humiliation. Braz did not stop and pulled down his boxers, revealing the slightly red butt. He slapped him again, his blood stalker increasing the pain.

>>30 hits and you will count. Just like old times.<< Braz hissed and left a scratch mark on Staz back. >>Is that clear?<< he pushed and Staz nodded, biting back his pain. >>One!<< he groaned as he received his first hit. The second one was nastier as it was faster and stronger. He nearly missed the timing. After the tenth Staz was whimpering in pain, caused by Braz stepping up the force of his slaps. After the 20th Staz cried and sobbed >>please! Enough! Ah! 21!<< Braz did not smile while delivering the punishment and continued unimpressed. The 25th was the one where Staz missed his counting, due the throbbing pain.

>>Alright, we will start again, this time don't mess up you are not the only one waiting this to be finished.<< Braz sighed and raised his hand again, feeling a slight ache himself. However, it was not to be compared with the lacerated and bruised skin of Staz. Staz body shook and he was denied his regenerations by the blood stalker. This was worse than the teeth and nail removal. His formerly hard penis went limp.

>>No.. I beg yo-u.. Brother.. please.<< he pleaded desperately. It hurt to much, physically and mentally. This was humiliating! Braz did not reply and simply smacked him, earning a helpless yelp. Staz sobbed and counted obediently. Braz was ruthless and did not pause once. >>30!<< Staz whimpered, voice hoarse of all his screaming. Braz released his arms and pulled him onto his lap, allowing him to regenerate at least the broken skin. Staz looked into his brothers eyes and sniffed. Braz met his gaze and kissed him gently.

>>Good boy.<< Braz praised him and barley restrained himself. Staz gulped, tears stopping as he felt the erection pressed against his ass. His own penis was limp, but quickly rose as Braz licked his neck possessively. He gently nibbled and kissed his collarbone, making Staz quiver. Braz pushed him on his back and spread his legs.

>>Ahh! Br-Brother!<< Staz gasped, a familiar feeling overcoming him. His body relaxed and Braz pushed his penis inside, moaning deeply. >>I missed this.<< Braz admitted, slowly fucking him. Staz bit his lip, but could not prevent whimpering. The bruises still hurt and he was not sure if everything would fit. His brother was big and he was not used to being penetrated any more. >>Shh… Don't cry. I will take care of you.<< Braz whispered as he thrust deeper. Staz groaned loudly when Braz hit his sweetspot.

>>Ahhahh! Ngh!!<< Braz quickened his pace and Staz saw stars. The pain disappeared, replaced by intense pleasure. He nearly came, his senses were overloaded by lust. Braz felt similar. After four years he finally had his little brother back. All the grooming paid of. >>Br-Braz!<< Staz whined, his body giving in to the pleasure. Braz responded by biting him strongly in the neck. His eyes were radiant crimson as he sucked out his brother's blood. Staz let out a scream and came. It felt to good! >>Ahhahh! B-Brother… don't stop!<< he panted, clutching the bedsheets. He needed more! His mind was broken, accepting the locked up desires. Braz happily obliged and fucked him harder.

>>Nghh… Staz.. You are mine!<< Braz growled and licked the fang marks, before kissing him passionately. Staz moaned and nodded. Yes, Braz was all what mattered. At this thought, more pleasure was sent through his system and he nearly passed out. Braz was getting close and snarled possessively. He pulled back and looked at his younger sibling. Staz eyes were filled with pleasure and lust. He was panting like a bitch in heat and clenched him hard. >>Staz!<< Braz moaned and climaxed. However, he continued slamming into him, sealing the bond. He bend over, giving Staz the opportunity to bite him. Staz did not hesitate and quickly sunk his fangs into his neck. Staz came as soon as he tasted Braz' blood.

He felt pure bliss and let go. Braz used this opportunity to kiss him again. Staz responded by hungrily kissing back. Braz broke the kiss and earned a needy whimper from Staz. He yearned for more. Braz grinned and felt the bond reinforcing. This was the point where they could stop mating, but they continued. Staz was driven mad with pleasure and came three more times than Braz. Braz came one last time and groaned before he pulled out. Staz was fucked dry and did not move, his mind clouded in pleasure. He flinched when he felt the semen leaking out. Braz licked his lips. He really missed this.

>>Your are mine and no one is allowed to have you. You belong to me brother, I love you.<< Braz purred and hugged him. Staz, slowly coming down from his sex high winced. They really bonded. He could not deny his love and submissiveness for his older brother anymore. All the years he tried escape his older brother's grasp. All the time he invested in weakening the bond were futile. He lost and Braz had won. Frustration and shame welled up inside of him.

>>I love you too.<<

**Author's Note:**

> Finally done. It took a while to write this. It's probably not gonna be popular, but ehh. I hope you liked it and as always, maybe I will write more about this if wished for.


End file.
